UN CUPIDO PARA MI HERMANO
by Gazziero-Gumi
Summary: Alfred va a pasar la semana de San Valentín con su hermano, pero en su estancia descubre el diario de Matthew y no duda mucho en darle una ojeada. ¿Qué hará cuando descubra que su hermano está enamorado de Lovino?. FIC GRUPAL!
1. Conociendo los secretos de mi hermano

**HETALIA NO NOS PERTENECE. HACEMOS ESTE FIC SIN FINES LUCRATIVOS.**

* * *

><p><strong>ESTE FANFIC ES UNA INICIATIVA GRUPAL REALIZADA POR EL GAZZIERO-GUMI EN FACEBOOK, UN GRUPO CREADO POR CLAUDIA GAZZIERO EN EL 2013, Y EN EL CUAL REALIZAMOS MUCHAS ACTIVIDADES, COMO ESTA.<strong>

**SI QUIERES UNIRTE EL GAZZIERO GUMI Y PARTICIPAR DE ESTAS ACTIVIDADES, CONOCER GENTE Y HACER AMISTADES, SÓLO DEBES ENVIARLE UNA SOLICITUD DE AMISTAD A CLAUDIA GAZZIERO EN FACEBOOK. (SU PERFIL ESTÁ EN EL PROFILE). ¡TE ESPERAMOS!**

* * *

><p>"Alfred va a pasar la semana de San Valentín con su hermano, pero en su estancia descubre el diario de Matthew y no duda mucho en darle una ojeada. ¿Qué hará cuando descubra que su hermano está enamorado de Lovino?"<p>

**UN CUPIDO PARA MI HERMANO**

**Gazziero-Gumi**

**CAPÍTULO 1: Por Melanny**

**Conociendo los secretos de mi hermano. **

POV's Alfred.

Eran las seis en punto de la mañana, todo estaba listo para el gran viaje a Canadá. Películas, pijama, cepillo, celular, y una botella de miel de maple, para mi hermano, Matthew.

Estaba muy entusiasmado, ya que San Valentín lo pasaría con mi hermano, no como una pareja, no, claro que no, es… ¿Cómo decirlo? Amor fraternal y amistoso, nada de amantes ni parejas prohibidas, no, claro que no, simplemente una apacible visita al hogar de mi hermano. Con muchos pancakes, películas, revistas y guerras de nieve.

Cerré mi mochila, la coloqué en mi espalda, cogí mi boleto de avión y todo listo. Miré mi departamento, desordenada como siempre, tal y como me gustaba tenerla y pues claro, como esperaba verla al regreso si es que Obama no se entera de que he viajado. Eso sería horrible y a cambio me da como castigo una limpieza total a mi departamento, eso es una tortura para mí y para las señoras de limpieza.

—Nos veremos en unos cuantos días —sonreí mirando mi departamento como tonto, esperando a que este respondiera.

Cerré la puerta y le eché seguro, para evitar futuros problemas. Luego salí a la calle, tomé un taxi hacia el aeropuerto y luego hice la misma rutina que siempre hacía: Entrar al aeropuerto, registrar mis cosas, esperar a que me llamen, acercarme a la puerta de mi avión, entregar el boleto y subir al avión. Debo admitir que es aburrido pero al fin y al cabo valía la pena, le iba a dar a Matthew la mejor semana de su vida, incluyendo San Valentín con full diversión.

Fueron unas cuantas horas las que estuve en el avión sentado, pero que al fin y al cabo valieron la pena. Llegué a Canadá y respiré profundamente, como si fuese la primera vez que pisaba suelo canadiense, fresco, frio, acogedor. Cogí mi mochila, salí del aeropuerto y tomé un taxi directo a la casa de mi hermano.

Durante el camino, observé a los señores retirar la nieve de las entradas de sus casas, yo me andaba imaginando a mi hermano haciendo eso para recibirme feliz. Pero lamentablemente eso no fue lo que paso; cuando llegué, observé la casa de mi hermano cubierta de nieve, era la única casa que tenía la nieve hasta la mitad de la puerta de entrada.

—Esto es raro—baje del taxi pagándole con desgano al chofer.

Me acerque lentamente a la casa tratando de encontrar algún sentido lógico a lo que mi hermano NO había hecho para recibirme.

—Joven—llamó uno de los vecinos de mi hermano— ¿Usted sabe lo que le sucede ahí? Hace días no he visto al señor Williams salir de casa...

Tic tic tic tic tic tic... ¡PUM! En ese momento deje mi mochila en el piso, cogí sin permiso la pala del vecino y comencé a hacer un camino hacia la entrada de mi hermano. Y pues claro, como yo tenía una súper fuerza, lo hice en pocos minutos, la nieve estaba a los costados de la entrada y la pala tirada a un lado; fue ahí, que con mucho frio decidí tocar la puerta.

— ¡Matt, Matthew!—levante el tono de voz— ¡Matthew, ábreme la puerta!

Sentía que en cualquier momento rompería la puerta si mi hermano no me abría y debido a las constantes películas de terror que veía, muchas crueles ideas abundaban en mi mente.

—Alfred— Matthew me miró asombrado abriéndome la puerta.

—Matthew, estas bien, ¿Qué pasó?—me acerque a él viendolo detenidamente.

Matthew llevaba puesto unos pantalones sueltos de color rojo junto a su polera del mismo color y que en el centro decía "Canadá"; junto a sus pantuflas de ositos blancos. Está claro que Matthew llevaba su pijama, lo cual es raro ya que él se despertaba temprano.

—Me olvidé de levantar la nieve—seguía mirando a la nieve y no a mí.

—Ahora vuelvo—corrí a coger mi mochila y de paso a dejarle la pala al vecino.

— ¿A qué hora llegaste?—me preguntó un tanto ido.

—Matthew, este no es el momento, tengo frío y ¿Por qué mejor no nos vamos a dentro? —jale a mi hermano dentro de la casa cerrando la puerta de un solo golpe.

La verdad es que sí tenía frío, sólo llevaba puesto un polo, una chompa ligera y unos jeans pegados con zapatillas negras. Como todo tenía calefacción, no tenía tanto problema con el frio, pero, tras meterme a excavar hacia la entrada de la casa de mi hermano, estaba claro que ya me estaba muriendo de frío.

Ambos ingresamos a la casa y tú seguías algo ido, yo no supe por qué y mucho menos sabía qué hacer y como tratando de encontrar calor, te abrecé.

— ¡Estás frío! —exclamaste separándote abruptamente de mí.

Yo simplemente sonreí y me fui corriendo directo a tu habitación para cambiarme antes de que me pegaras por haberte hecho perder calor.

Ya en la noche, Matthew y yo estábamos frente a la chimenea. Yo deseaba quedarme dormido frente a la chimenea, caliento y confortable; pero Matthew, inconforme con eso, se negaba a mis ruegos, lo cual no era justo porque yo era su invitado.

—_Please_, Matt, sólo esta vez, ya mañana dormiré contigo en la cama—me tiré en el suelo cubriéndome con unas mantas que traje.

—Alfred, la leña se puede acabar, y con este frío puede ser que acabemos muertos.

—Exageras, sabes que siempre dormimos juntos y esta no será la excepción—me arrastré hacia él y lo jalé hacia mí poniendo cara de cachorrito en la lluvia.

— ¿Por qué siempre terminas convenciéndome?—se acostó al lado mío.

—Porque soy tu hermano querido—exclamé feliz.

—Tengo a otra persona—susurraste dándome la espalda.

Yo abrí mucho los ojos ante ese comentario, ¿Que tenías otra persona? ¿Quién era esa persona? ¿Acaso estabas jugando conmigo? Todas esas preguntas decidí ignorar y después de un largo rato de insomnio, me quedé dormido junto a ti en el suelo, mientras que tu oso dormía no muy lejos de nosotros.

A la mañana siguiente me levanté completamente congelado. Miré a mi alrededor y Matthew no estaba, la leña estaba hecha cenizas y el oso estaba caminando por la casa sin hacer nada.

—Hermano—llamé— ¿Matthew, dónde estás?

Para ese momento yo ya me había levantado del piso, andaba llamando a mi hermano. Pero este no respondía, me fui a la cocina y mire una nota de Matthew colgada en el refrigerador con un imán.

"Salí a comprar las cosas para el desayuno, anda a mi cuadro a cambiarte. Matthew W."

Sonreí ante su nota, mi hermano siempre tan directo, dejé la nota tal y como estaba y subí corriendo a la habitación de Matthew.

Ingresé y vi todo tan ordenado, tan ordenado que sentí que hacía falta desordenarlo. Abrí la puerta del armario y comencé a sacar la ropa buscando algo que me quedara bien; pero como Matthew se vestía a la antigua, no habían cosas fabulosas con que vestir.

Entre tanto sacar y sacar ropa, llegué al fondo del armario donde encontré un libro pequeño. Curioso, saque el libro y lo abrí. En la primera hoja decía "Matthew's diaries". En ese momento mire a ambos lados, no había nadie, y con temor comencé a leer páginas al azar.

"Querido diario, mi jefe me dijo que tengo que interactuar con las naciones, pero, ¿Cómo hacer eso si nadie me nota?"

—Pff eso es sencillo, tienes que ser más como yo—reí cambiando de hoja.

"Querido diario, en estas últimas semanas he progresado mucho. Me he relacionado con una nación muy amable, él es Romano, puede aparentar ser indiferente y todo, pero en verdad es muy noble y de buen gusto culinario..."

— ¿Disculpa? —miré indignado el diario— Pero si soy yo quien tiene la mejor comida en todo el mundo, ¡¿Y cómo que romano?! Ese tipo es un demente, y hasta creo que pertenece a una mafia asesina—cambié de página.

"Querido diario, Lovino y yo tuvimos una cita, bueno, tal vez no una cita, sino una cena para tratar de conocernos más, y fue de maravilla. Tuvimos varias cosas en común e incluso me regaló una gran caja de chocolates, fue la mejor noche..."

— ¿Cita? ¡¿Qué?! ¿Lovino?—para ese entonces sentía que se me salía el corazón del cuerpo—no puede ser posible, Matthew y Lovino, ellos..._Oh my God!_ No lo creo—cambié de página.

"Querido diario, Lovino me invitó a ir a Italia a pasar San Valentín allá. Dice que hará una gran fiesta y que además iba a estar solo ya que España iba a visitar a sus "Hijos Latinoamericanos" y su hermano iba a pasarlo con Alemania. Lamentablemente tuve que rechazarlo ya que mi hermano Alfred me había pedido pasar tiempo conmigo, cosa que es raro y pues, hace tiempo no lo veo, lo puse a él en primer lugar..."

—_Oh yeah, baby!_ Él me eligió a mí antes que a ti—señalé el diario justo en el nombre de Lovino— Pero…

— _¿Alfred? ¿Estás arriba? _

—_Holy shit!_—miré toda la ropa tirada en el piso— Necesito saber más —volví a leer el diario, esta vez en la última página y en el último párrafo.

"Hubiera deseado pasar san Valentín con Lovino, tal vez hubiese pasado más que una simple amistad..."

— ¿Alfred? ¿Estás ahí?—se escuchaban los paso de Matthew subiendo.

—Santa madre...

Cerré el diario y lo tire como sea al armario, luego comencé a coger la ropa y todo lo tiré en el armario. Estaba todo desordenado, y por tanto no debería dejar que Matthew lo viese. Una vez todo estaba en el armario, lo cerré dejando solo la ropa necesaria en el suelo, a la velocidad de la luz me desvestí, y para parecer niño bueno me senté en el piso junto a la ropa dando la espalda a la puerta.

—¿Alfred?—ingresó Matthew.

—_Good morning, Matt_—me giré a saludarlo.

— ¿Alfred, por qué estas rojo y en calzoncillos?—me señaló—_Oh my God!_ ¡No me digas que te estás masturbando en mi habitación, Alfred!

—Oh no no no no... Yo sólo me estoy cambiando—me levanté del suelo con la ropa en mano—¡¿Ves?! Yo sólo me voy a cambiar.

— ¡Uff! Gracias a Dios, por favor cámbiate para que bajes a desayunar.

—Ok, enseguida bajo.

Matthew se retiró y yo me cambie de ropa un tanto inquieto. Muchas cosas daban vueltas en mi cabeza, y al final llegue a la conclusión de que le había arruinado el san Valentín de mi hermano. Me sentí tan mal, que en el desayuno me lo comí con desgano.

Me encontraba echado en el mueble viendo televisión, Matthew se había ido a su habitación a dormir un poco. Por suerte todavía no ve el desorden del armario.

Andaba pensando en un plan de cómo hacer que Matthew pase san Valentín con Lovino, pero hasta ahora ni mi mente ni la televisión me ayudan. De pronto en oso polar de Matthew pasa en frente mío… Tardé como 15 minutos en pensar bien las cosas, ahora tenía un plan.

Me levanté y fui directo al armario de escobas y otras cosas de Matthew. Abrí la puerta y lo que necesitaba estaba delante mío, unos dardos para dormir; Matthew los utilizaba algunas veces en animales, pero exactamente no sé para qué.

Entonces cogí un pequeño tuvo, puse el dardo para dormir y comencé a buscar al oso, fue muy sencillo a decir verdad, el oso estaba sentado mirando la televisión. Me acerqué lentamente hacia él y luego me puse en posición, justo cuando iba a tirarle el dardo, este se voltea. Me quedé quieto, sin hacer nada, pensando que estoy era una cacería de verdad.

— ¿Quién?—preguntó.

Yo sin responderle le lance el dardo y este, después de unos segundos, cayó al piso. Era momento de iniciar mi plan.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

><p><strong>¿Y? QUÉ LES PARECIÓ? ESPERAMOS SUS REVIEWS! <strong>

**EL PRÓXIMO CAP. SERÁ ESCRITO POR: AKARI YUMEI.**

* * *

><p><em>PUBLICACIÓN: 1502/2014_


	2. He perdido a mi oso polar

**HETALIA NO NOS PERTENECE. HACEMOS ESTE FIC SIN FINES LUCRATIVOS.**

* * *

><p><strong>ESTE FANFIC ES UNA INICIATIVA GRUPAL REALIZADA POR EL GAZZIERO-GUMI EN FACEBOOK, UN GRUPO CREADO POR CLAUDIA GAZZIERO EN EL 2013, Y EN EL CUAL REALIZAMOS MUCHAS ACTIVIDADES, COMO ESTA.<strong>

**SI QUIERES UNIRTE EL GAZZIERO GUMI Y PARTICIPAR DE ESTAS ACTIVIDADES, CONOCER GENTE Y HACER AMISTADES, SÓLO DEBES ENVIARLE UNA SOLICITUD DE AMISTAD A CLAUDIA GAZZIERO EN FACEBOOK. (SU PERFIL ESTÁ EN EL PROFILE). ¡TE ESPERAMOS!**

* * *

><p>"Alfred va a pasar la semana de San Valentín con su hermano, pero en su estancia descubre el diario de Matthew y no duda mucho en darle una ojeada. ¿Qué hará cuando descubra que su hermano está enamorado de Lovino?"<p>

**UN CUPIDO PARA MI HERMANO**

**Gazziero-Gumi**

**CAPÍTULO 2: Por**** Akari Yumei**

**He perdido a mi oso polar.**

POV's Matthew.

Debo admitir que mi hermano Alfred ha estado muy raro desde el segundo día que llegó. Eh, es decir, sé que no lleva mucho en mi casa pero de pronto se puso muy interesado en mi vida social y hace preguntas raras. No es que me importe su interés o hasta su cariño pero…

Eh, como sea, y todavía me siento mal por haber rechazado la propuesta que me hizo Lovino. No me arrepiento de estar con Alfred, obvio no, pero sí me duele un poco, él me gusta mucho. Sólo espero que mi hermano no se dé cuenta, sería catastrófico porque conociéndolo haría algo épicamente estúpido y absurdo; no es que lo desprecie, pero a veces deja volar mucho su imaginación.

Este día me acosté temprano, por alguna razón me sentía demasiado cansado y desgastado, ojalá me sienta mejor en la mañana. Kumajiro no vino conmigo puesto que se quedó en la sala mirando la televisión con Alfred.

Cuando desperté me sentí con más energía. Al menos como para salir de la cama tan calientita y cómoda. Alfred no estaba en la habitación por lo que tomé un abrigo para no tener frío y bajé a verlo, hubiera apostado a que dormía congelado en el sillón pero no fue de esa forma, perdería la apuesta. Mi hermano mayor ni siquiera estaba en casa. Encontré una nota en el refrigerador que decía: "¡Iré a comprar comida! Vuelvo en espero-no-despiertes-con-hambre. Att: El héroe." Alfred es tan…Alfred.

Eh, busco a Kumajuri por la casa para darle de comer, pero él no responde, ni siquiera escucho el "¿Quién?" típico de él. Me está preocupando…aunque probablemente se lo haya llevado mi hermano para hacer compras o sea lo que sea que haga. Esperaré a que sea eso, moriría si algo le sucediera a Kamujiro.

Me voy al cuarto a recostarme un rato más, no hay nada que necesite mantenerme despierto. El problema me cae cuando miro mi armario entre abierto, una prenda sobresale y decido mirar. Suspiro, a veces desearía no prestar atención en los detalles. ¡Toda la ropa calló al suelo creando un desastre! No me pregunté quién fue el culpable, sé bien que Alfred lo hizo. Él tiene suerte de ser mi hermano.

Sólo espero que no haya causado algo más, trato de acomodar todo superficialmente. Incuso mi diario está tirado, tendré que esconderlo mejor, no vaya ser que su curiosidad lo lleve a leerlo…Y no, no desconfío de mi propio gemelo, es sólo que uno nunca sabe cuándo la curiosidad puede…Está bien, con estas cosas no puedo confiar en Alfred, listo, lo he dicho.

Cuando por fin termino, escucho la puerta abrirse y luego cerrarse de golpe.

— ¿Alfred? ¡¿Alfred, eres tú?! —llamo, saliendo al corredor.

—_Yes! _—escucho de él y bajo las escaleras, buscándolo— ¡Estoy en la cocina!

— ¿Qué compraste?

Le pregunto recostándome en la pared. Él me sonríe y levanta una bolsa de plástico con algo dentro. Responde feliz: — ¡Panqueques con chocolate y miel de maple!

Le sonrío levemente, pero me da risa su buena intención. El motivo es que yo ya tenía ingredientes en la alacena y al parecer no lo notó. Claro que no se lo diré, se ve feliz.

Le digo que entonces cocinemos juntos y él responde que sí. Los dos pasamos un buen rato juntos. Preparar esa clase de comida se me hizo algo más divertido de lo usual y más cuando me pongo a jugar con mi hermano. Todo tranquilo y bonito…hasta que a mitad de a comida recuerdo algo importante.

—Al ¿Dónde está Kumarijo?

— ¿Kumarijo? —él me mira confundido —

—Mi oso polar… ¿No te lo llevaste? —me estoy preocupando.

—Ah, ¿No se llamaba Kumajiro? Ehm…no, no lo eh visto desde ayer.

—Pero…te quedaste mirando la televisión con él y…y…—ya me angustié.

Siento un nudo en mi pecho y se me están humedeciendo los ojos, juro que mi mascota no estaba en toda la casa. La única opción era que estuviera con Alfred y ahora…

—Dime que es broma, Al…Kumajiro no está en la casa, y fuiste el último que lo vio, ¿No estaba contigo?

—No, él no est— ¡No llores, Matthew por favor no llores!

Él me grita eso con cara de preocupación, se nota algo desesperado y se acerca a mí con rapidez. Es que tengo miedo de que algo le haya pasado a mi oso, estoy casi que llorando porque no sé qué le habrá pasado. Alfred intenta calmarme, me dice que lo encontraremos pero que por favor no llore. Él siempre ha detestado verme llorar.

—Matt, no te preocupes, ya aparecerá así que no llores.

—Pero si no está en la casa, ni está conmigo entonces…

— ¡Escucha! Ese oso no es tonto y estoy seguro que nada malo le pasó. Probablemente salió cuando yo fui a hacer las compras y no me di cuenta.

—Entonces puede que esté perdido o alguien lo tenga o lo haya llevado al zoológico…

— ¡No! Es decir… ¿Y si está en otro país? Po-Porque por aquí está el aeropuerto y yo pasé por ahí de seguro él me siguió y como parece un peluche inofensivo y lindo alguien lo pudo confundir y se lo llevó ¿No te parece?

— ¿Por qué pasaste por el aeropuerto? —le miró incrédulo, pero rápidamente negué— No, olvida eso, mejor vamos por donde pasaste y…

Mi hermano volvió a interrumpirme. Dijo que mejor llamara a las aerolíneas que seguían en servicio y que si no me decían nada sobre un animal perdido que me comunicara con las naciones respectivas…sonaba algo raro pero no podía darme el lujo de perder tiempo en encontrar a Kumajiro.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

><p><strong>¿Y? ¿QUÉ OPINAN?<strong>

* * *

><p><em>PUBLICACIÓN: 1702/2014_


	3. Viajando por un oso

**HETALIA NO NOS PERTENECE. HACEMOS ESTE FIC SIN FINES LUCRATIVOS.**

* * *

><p><strong>ESTE FANFIC ES UNA INICIATIVA GRUPAL REALIZADA POR EL GAZZIERO-GUMI EN FACEBOOK, UN GRUPO CREADO POR CLAUDIA GAZZIERO EN EL 2013, Y EN EL CUAL REALIZAMOS MUCHAS ACTIVIDADES, COMO ESTA.<strong>

**SI QUIERES UNIRTE EL GAZZIERO GUMI Y PARTICIPAR DE ESTAS ACTIVIDADES, CONOCER GENTE Y HACER AMISTADES, SÓLO DEBES ENVIARLE UNA SOLICITUD DE AMISTAD A CLAUDIA GAZZIERO EN FACEBOOK. (SU PERFIL ESTÁ EN EL PROFILE). ¡TE ESPERAMOS!**

* * *

><p>"Alfred va a pasar la semana de San Valentín con su hermano, pero en su estancia descubre el diario de Matthew y no duda mucho en darle una ojeada. ¿Qué hará cuando descubra que su hermano está enamorado de Lovino?"<p>

**UN CUPIDO PARA MI HERMANO**

**Gazziero-Gumi**

**CAPÍTULO 4: Por Amanda THE KILLER**

**Viajando por un oso.**

— ¿¡Pero cómo pudiste perderlo!?

Ahora Matthew le gritaba a Alfred, pero su voz era tan suave que apenas parecían gritos.

Este San Valentín no podía ser peor. Primero no pudo pasar el día con Lovino, no es que le molestara la visita de su hermano, pero se moría de ganas por pasar el día con el italiano; y segundo, su mascota se perdía.

—_I'm sorry, bro_, ¡Enserio no me di cuenta! Aparte, no vas a resolver nada gritándome.

—Ahh —suspiró el canadiense, enserio odiaba gritar, y más a su hermano.

Pero Kumajiro se había perdido, su querido oso, aquel que había tenido desde su infancia, el que lo había apoyado en las buenas y en las malas. Y el tan solo pensar que quizás no lo volvería a ver hacía que unas espesas lágrimas cayeran de sus ojos.

—Matt, no llores, lo encontraremos —le dijo mientras lo abrazaba— realmente lo siento.

Matthew no podía enojarse con su hermano, Alfred jamás había sido responsable, si alguien sabía eso mejor que nadie era él.

—No te preocupes —sollozo— pero, lo vamos a encontrar, ¿verdad? —dijo levantando su cara hacia Alfred.

— ¡Claro que sí, el _Hero _lo encontrara! ¡Hahahaha!

—Bien, voy por mi abrigo —dijo soltándose del abrazo, ahora con una sonrisa.

— ¿Eh? ¿Para qué?

—Para salir a buscar a mi oso.

— ¿¡Qué!? ¡Ya te eh dicho que mejor hablemos a las aerolíneas!

— ¡Alfred, por favor, deja de bromear, eso es importante!

—Lo digo en serio.

Entonces suspiró otra vez el canadiense. Cuando a Alfred se le ocurría algo, era muy difícil sacárselo de la cabeza hasta que lo lograra. Le dijo resignado: —De acuerdo, llama tú mientras yo voy por mis cosas.

Matthew subió hasta su habitación y agarro su pasaporte, lo más seguro sería que tuvieran que viajar, pero eso no le importaba con tal de encontrar a su oso. Cuando bajó encontró a su hermano esperándolo.

— ¿Qué te dijeron? ¿Lo encontraron?

—No…

— ¿Qué?- dijo mientras sentía como su vista comenzaba a nublarse por las lágrimas.

— ¡Espera, no eh terminado!-dijo Alfred intentando arreglar las cosas- dijeron que vieron a una niña con un oso polar de peluche, pero que parecía muy real, quizás sea él.

— ¡Sí! ¡Tiene que ser él! ¿A donde fue el vuelo de esa niña?

—Seguramente fue a Inglaterra, ya que fue el único vuelo que no cancelaron por la nieve.

— ¡Entonces vamos!

Exclamó Matthew emocionado, seguramente Kumajiro se encontraba ahí.

"Bien es hora de empezar el plan" pensó Alfred mientras sonreía.

Fue un Largo viaje a Inglaterra, o eso sintió el canadiense, ya que no podía quitarse la preocupación por su oso. Cuando llegaron fueron directamente a ver a Arthur, seguramente el sabría algo.

—Hello, Iggy! —dijo Alfred al entrar a la habitación.

— ¡Ahhh! ¡¿Qué haces aquí, idiota?!

Exclamó Arthur, actuando, ya que Alfred le había hablado para explicarle el plan junto con otras naciones.

—_Oh, come on!,_ ¡Yo sé que te alegra ver al _Hero_! —le respondió haciendo una posé heroica.

— ¿Quién se alegraría de ver a alguien como tú?

— ¡Qué cruel! —le respondió el americano.

—Ho-Hola —saludó el canadiense.

— ¡Oh! Hola, Matthew.

Le saludo Arthur, después de acordarse de quien era aquel chico.

— ¿Qué te trae por acá?

—Pues…Mi oso, tu sabes, Kuma…Kumakiki, se perdió y pues llamamos a las aerolíneas y nos dijeron que podía estar aquí —respondió algo triste, le dolía decirlo.

—Oh tu oso. Lo siento mucho, debe dolerte demasiado, no puedo ni pensar que pasaría si se perdiera Mint Fly Bunny, Brownie, Pixi o Unicorn, me dolería mucho.

Dijo mirando hacia la nada y comenzando a hablar con sus amigos invisibles a los ojos de los gemelos.

—Yo también los quiero chicos, ¡Ya basta, me hacen cosquillas!

Alfred y Matthew solo se dirigieron una mirada nerviosa.

—Uhm, Iggy —dijo Alfred intentando que Arthur volviera al plan.

— ¡Ah, sí! Sobre tu oso… Ahora que recuerdo, me hablaron para avisarme que un oso había llegado en un vuelo por error, dijeron que lo llevarían a Francia, o algo así. Ese _wine bastard_ debe tenerlo.

— ¡Oh, no sabes cuánto te lo agradezco, Arthur! —le dijo el canadiense, mientras se dirigía a la salida con Alfred.

— ¡No te preocupes! _And Good Lucky!_

Le gritó ya a lo lejos el inglés, aunque por su mirada, parecía que se refería a otra cosa y no a Kimajiro. Aunque a Matthew le parecía raro, no le dio mucha importancia, ahora estaba un paso más cerca de encontrar a su querido oso.

De nuevo tomaron un vuelo, esta vez en dirección a Francia. Francis siempre había sido como un padre para Matthew, en serio esperaba que el tuviera a su amada mascota.

Cuando llegaron fueron directamente a la casa del francés.

—_Bonjour_ —saludó el francés — ¿Qué te trae por aquí, _mon petit_?

—Mi oso se perdió, y Arthur dijo que podría estar aquí.

—Lo siento mucho, pequeño. Llegó un oso, pero se lo llevaron a España.

—Oh, aun así muchas gracias, Francis —le dijo mientras se dirigía a la salida.

—Espera, tengo algo que decirte Matthew —le detuvo Francis.

— ¿Qué cosa?

—Solo quería recordarte que, "Cuando quieres algo, todo el universo conspira para que realices tu deseo".

— ¿A qué te refieres con eso?

—Ya lo veras, Ohonhonhon.

Matthew y Alfred tomaron otro avión hacia España y cuando llegaron, fueron a la casa de Antonio. Tocaron muchas veces la puerta, pero el español no abría.

—Quizás no esté en casa-dijo Alfred intentando que Matthew no se desanimara.

—Sí, quizás… —respondió Matthew.

—Le voy a hablar a su teléfono —dijo el americano mientras sacaba su celular— Lo pondré en alta voz.

Beep…Beep…Beep…Bee- Hola, soy el Jefe, en este momento no puedo atenderte porque estoy con los Latinos y mi querida Emma festejando el día de San Valentín, deja tu mensaje y te responderé más tarde, Fusosososo.

— ¿Y ahora qué hacemos?

Dijo Matthew, algo cansado. Ya que habían estado viajando mucho desde la mañana.

—Matty, estás muy cansado, deberías dormir un poco, ve al auto que rentamos a dormir, ¿Sí?, Yo me encargare de localizar a Antonio.

—Pero…

—Nada de peros, yo lo perdí y yo me encargaré de encontrarlo, duerme y cuando lleguemos te despertaré ¿Sí?

—Pe…está bien.

Realmente estaba cansado, ni siquiera pudo desayunar o si quiera almorzado por la preocupación. Además, aunque Alfred fuera muy irresponsable, confiaba plenamente en él.

Matthew subió al auto, se acostó en los asientos traseros y se quedó profundamente dormido.

—Matty, despierta, ya llegamos —decía Alfred intentando despertar a su hermano.

— ¿Eh?, ahh —suspiró— ¿Dónde estamos? —dijo mientras se sobaba los ojos.

—Velo por ti mismo.

El canadiense levanto la mirada, entrecerrada. Hasta que sus ojos se acostumbraron a la luz, reconoció la casa al instante. Un gran sonrojo se apodero de sus blancas mejillas, ¡¿Esa era la casa de Lovino?!

**CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

><p><strong>¿QUÉ LES PARECIÓ? ¿QUÉ CREEN QUE SUCEDA? ¿QUÉ PENSARÁ MATTHEW? ¿ALFRED LOGRARÁ SU OBJETIVO? ¿QUÉ HAY DE LOVINO? ¿DEJAREMOS DE HACER PREGUNTA TRAS PREGUNTA?<strong>

* * *

><p><em>PUBLICACIÓN: 2102/2014_


	4. Dando rienda suelta a nuestras pasiones

**HETALIA NO NOS PERTENECE. HACEMOS ESTE FIC SIN FINES LUCRATIVOS.**

* * *

><p><strong>ESTE FANFIC ES UNA INICIATIVA GRUPAL REALIZADA POR EL GAZZIERO-GUMI EN FACEBOOK, UN GRUPO CREADO POR CLAUDIA GAZZIERO EN EL 2013, Y EN EL CUAL REALIZAMOS MUCHAS ACTIVIDADES, COMO ESTA.<strong>

**SI QUIERES UNIRTE EL GAZZIERO GUMI Y PARTICIPAR DE ESTAS ACTIVIDADES, CONOCER GENTE Y HACER AMISTADES, SÓLO DEBES ENVIARLE UNA SOLICITUD DE AMISTAD A CLAUDIA GAZZIERO EN FACEBOOK. (SU PERFIL ESTÁ EN EL PROFILE). ¡TE ESPERAMOS!**

* * *

><p>"Alfred va a pasar la semana de San Valentín con su hermano, pero en su estancia descubre el diario de Matthew y no duda mucho en darle una ojeada. ¿Qué hará cuando descubra que su hermano está enamorado de Lovino?"<p>

**UN CUPIDO PARA MI HERMANO**

**Gazziero-Gumi**

**CAPÍTULO 4: Por Melanny**

**Dando rienda suelta a nuestras pasiones.**

¡Lovino!, ¿Cómo que estábamos en la casa de Lovino? Esto debe ser una broma, mi oso no puede estar en este lugar, es imposible, yo..y-yo...

— ¿Hermano?—llamó Alfred moviéndome un poco— ¿Hermano, estás bien?

— ¿Umm? Yo... Yo, pff pues claro que estoy bien, ¿Q-Qué te dijeron? —de alguna u otra manera trataba de ocultar mis nervios.

— ¿Que me dijeron de qué?—la cara de mi hermano era un tanto confusa.

—O-Oh... nada, nada_, I'm sorry, Alfred_, pero tengo la cabeza en otro lado—me rasqué la cabeza un poco nervioso.

—Hahahaha no hay problema, _bro_—me dio unas palmaditas en el hombro— ¡Vamos!, tu oso está en la casa de Lovino.

— ¿En serio?—me hice el emocionado—entonces, que esperamos, _Come on!_

Rápidamente salí del auto y miré con mucho temor la casa de Lovino, ¿Y ahora, con qué cara miraré a Lovino a los ojos? Se supone que le había dicho que pasaría san Valentín con mi hermano, en mi casa, no que andaría viajando por toda Europa en busca de mi oso ¡Pero esperen! Si él tiene mi oso, será más fácil explicarle lo que pasó y el por qué estaba ahí, en su casa.

—Listo, hermano—comenzó a avanzar directo a la casa de Lovino.

—Ha ha ha—reí nerviosamente—claro, vamos—comencé a caminar.

Debo admitir que con cada paso que daba, parecía que la casa de Lovino se hacía más grande y tenebrosa, ¡¿Por qué diablos me ponía así?! Solo le iba a pedir algo, algo mío, algo íntimo. ¿Qué pasaría si Kurimaku decía algo de más? A mi oso yo le cuento todo y suelo hablar con él frecuentemente, como no tengo muchos amigos, no me queda de otra, por más cruel que suene.

Alfred se adelantó y tocó el timbre muy emocionado. A decir verdad, mi hermano ha andado muy emocionado, cosa que es común, pero en situaciones como esta, es raro.

—_Maldezione!_ ¿A quién se le ocurre molestar hoy día?—se escucharon algunos gritos desde el interior de la casa.

—A-Alfred...—titubeé acercándome a mi hermano.

— ¡Hahahaha es el _Hero_ junto a mi hermano!—gritó.

— ¡A-Alfred!—lo golpeé en el brazo— no debes gritar—intenté poner una excusa.

—Pero es que él no nos abre—gimoteó falsamente.

—Será mejor que vallas al auto—suspiré.

— ¿¡Por qué!?—crítico mi hermano.

—Alfred, solo obedece, necesito hablar con Lovino a solas—me sobé la entre cejas.

—Matthie~—rogó.

—Alfred, —lo miré seriamente—sólo, sólo ve al auto ¿Sí?

—Está bien—se fue lentamente al auto sin mirarme a la cara.

Realmente, realmente he pensado muy bien esta decisión. Me da pena mi hermano pero esto es algo que tengo que aclarar sólo yo y Lovino. Sé que él estará molesto, lo conozco, tengo tanto miedo de ver su expresión, ¿Qué me dirá? ¿Me rechazará, me saludará, se sonrojará? Hacia tanto tiempo que me quedé mirando la puerta y Lovino no salía. No me digné a mirar a mi hermano porque sabía que me arrepentiría de haberlo botado de donde no lo llamaban.

— ¿Matthew?—hablaron.

_Esa voz..._

Levanté la cabeza y lo miré directamente a los ojos, ojos marrones claro, que se notaban molestos, furiosos, confundidos.

— ¿Qué haces acá?

_Estoy aquí para comerte a besos, para confesarte que te amo, que mi oso es solo una simple excusa. Que mi hermano y todo el mundo se vallan al centro de la tierra..._

—Vine por mi oso—susurré.

— ¿Pero tú solo? Me parece haber escuchado la voz de tu hermano—miró a través de mi presencia.

— ¿¡Qué!?— me giré a ver si era verdad— ¿¡Cómo que Alfred no está!?

Y era verdad, Alfred y el auto en el que habíamos viajado, no estaba, simplemente no estaba, ambos habían desaparecido. Me quedé atónito, mi hermano planeó todo esto, él debió de haberlo planeado, sino fuese así, él no hubiese huido, él simplemente no me pudo dejar aquí solo con Lovino.

—Me las pagarás—susurré apretando fuertemente los puños.

— Matthew, ¿estás bien?

_¿¡Qué si estoy bien!? No, claro que no estoy bien, mi hermano planeo esto, me dejó tirado frente a ti, solo, indefenso, por favor consuélame..._

—S-Sí, ¿Por qué no habría de estarlo?—me giré para mostrarle mi amplia sonrisa.

—Adelante, pasa...—frunció el ceño dejándome pasar.

Es extraño que Lovino me trate así, ¿Qué he hecho mal? Yo en verdad solo vengo por mi oso y luego buscaré la forma de irme para regañar a mi hermano por lo que ha hecho. Estoy preocupado, tengo una extraña sensación en el estómago, siento que necesito a mi hermano justo ahora.

—L-Lovino—lo llamé tímidamente mientras cerraba la puerta.

—Voy a traer tu oso, siéntate—sin siquiera darme una mirada, se alejó de mí.

Obedecí a lo que dijo mi amado, no aguantaba que él me trate así, él es la persona a quien amo y que de la noche a la mañana me hable así, ¡No es normal! Yo había hablado con él hace uno o dos días antes mientras iba a comprar las cosas al supermercado para el desayuno, él sonaba normal, romántico, e ilusionado por las cosas que le dije sobre pasar algún tiempo libre, solo nosotros, en una isla afrodisiaca para nosotros.

¡Oh, en verdad hubiera deseado pasar esas vacaciones en una isla!, solo nosotros, mirando el ocaso a la orilla del mar, tomados de la mano, sonriéndonos, besándonos, y luego en la noche, hacer mil y un posiciones en la cama mientras nos uníamos en uno solo.

En silencio, Lovino trajo arrastrando una caja grande decorada con corazoncitos, lazos rojos, hojas de maple y bastoncillos de hockey.

—Q-Que... ¿Qué es esto?—pregunté confundido.

—No me digas que no sabes lo que es—me miró fijamente.

—Pero es verdad, yo no sé qué es esto—sentía que mis mejillas me ardían.

—Esto, es lo que tú me enviaste—abrió delicadamente la tapa de la caja—...tu oso.

— _What!?—_me levanté del sofá yendo rápidamente a constatar lo que había dicho Lovino.

— ¡Oh por favor!, no me digas que tú no hiciste esto.

—Mi oso—mire absorto el interior de la caja.

Y ahí estaba Kurinaki, durmiendo plácidamente dentro de la caja. Llevaba puesto un lazo rojo alrededor de su cuello, estaba cubierto por una suave tela, como para que no sienta loa golpes del avión donde lo habían trasladado.

— ¿Por qué me mientes...? —preguntó de la nada Lovino.

— ¿Disculpa? —lo miré furioso.

Yo no soy ningún mentiroso.

—No me digas que tú no planeaste esto—señaló a mi oso dentro de la caja.

—Yo no planeé esto—lo dije con mucha firmeza.

—Entonces, dime por qué estas acá en lugar de estar con tu hermano.

—Yo vine con Alfred, él perdió a mi oso, nos fuimos recorriendo toda Europa para encontrarlo.

—No te creo—espetó fríamente.

—No lo hagas si no quieres, yo te digo la verdad, yo no soy ningún mentiroso.

—Pensé que eras mi amigo...

—Yo soy tu amigo, te di toda mi confianza, sentí que había hecho un amigo a pesar de que todos me ignoraban...

—Entonces dime qué es esto—me extendió una pequeña tarjeta.

Yo con nerviosismo cogí una pequeña tarjeta de presentación, me sorprendí mucho al reconocer la letra de mi hermano.

_"Mi amado Lovino, debo admitir que te amo demasiado. Desde que te conocí, me pareciste una persona inimaginable, todo lo que pude buscar en alguien está en ti. Te envío a Kurimajirou como muestra de mi amor..._

_Te ama, Matthew."_

—Hahaha ha —me comencé a reír de los nervios.

— ¿De qué te ríes?—frunció el ceño.

—E-Esta es la letra de mi hermano, yo no escribí esto, es demasiado cursi hahahaha—sentía que esta situación se salía de control— Yo soy más directo, no hago redundancia en mis cosas.

—Ahí dice Matthew, y viene de tu dirección...

—Yo no lo escribí, además ¿Cómo crees que te enviaría mi oso? es lo más preciado que tengo...

—Si fuese alguien especial si se lo enviarlas ¿Verdad?—se acercó a mí —como por ejemplo...Alfred.

—Alfred es mi hermano—me puse de pie—a él no le agrada Kurinajo.

—Si a él no le agrada tu oso, entonces ¿Cómo logró enviármelo?

—Con un dardo, Kuribaki esta adormilado, Alfred debió encontrar mis dardos para dormir.

—Entonces dime si esto es verdad—me arrancó la tarjeta.

—Hahahaha ha ha ha...—reí nerviosamente— N-No, cla-claro que n-no.

— ¿Por qué tartamudeas?

— ¡Porque esto es absurdo! —me aclaré la voz— recién nos conocemos, sé que nos hemos llevado muy bien y hemos encontrado muchas cosas en común, pero ¿No crees que es apresurado?

—Entonces aceptas lo que dice acá—se acercó lentamente hacia mí.

_Demonios..._

—No, yo ya te lo dije...—desvié mi mirada a un lado.

— ¿Y qué pasaría si yo correspondo a tus sentimientos? ¿Me rechazarías?

En ese momento abrí mucho los ojos sin mirarlo fijamente. Mantenía mi mirada gacha, eso me conmovía mucho. Que Lovino sienta lo mismo que yo, ¡Eso es genial!, pude sentir que todo mi cuerpo se calentaba y mi corazón latía más fuerte de lo normal, incluso sentía mariposas en el estómago.

—Entonces, ¿Tú me amas? —noté un poco de nerviosismo en su voz— ¿Tú me amas, Matthew?

—Y-Yo...—levanté la mirada y lo miré fijamente, no podía negárselo, no podía seguir ocultándolo— _Yes..I love you, Lovino_...

Él no me dijo nada, nos quedamos mirando fijamente por bastante tiempo. Era un sufrimiento eterno, ¿Y qué tal si él no me creía? ¿Qué tal si él realmente no me amaba?; sin querer queriendo comencé a llorar.

—_Y-You... you don't love me?_ —gimoteé.

—_Sí,_ _ti amo, Matthew_—susurró.

— ¡¿Entonces por qué me tratas así?! —me quejé sobándome los ojos evitando que las lágrimas fluyan.

—Solo quería probar si me estabas diciendo la verdad—sonrió cálidamente.

Lovino acorto la mínima distancia que teníamos en un comienzo. Me secó las lágrimas que volvían a salir de mis ojos y luego me cogió delicadamente del mentón haciendo que lo mire fijamente, solo a él, simplemente a él. Un beso, un beso que me llevó al infinito. Lovino me estaba besando, delicada, apasionada y sensualmente, ¡Oh dios mío! Cómo extrañaba besar unos labios así, tenerlos sólo para mí, para poder jugar, morder y lamer.

— ¿Tu oso seguirá dormido?—preguntó Lovino separándose de mí y mirando a mi oso que aún seguía en la caja.

—Si son los dardos que creo que son, sí, seguirá dormido hasta mañana —sonreí— ¿Por qué? ¿Qué planeas hacerme? —fui pasando mi dedo por su pecho mientras lo miraba inocentemente.

—Es día de san Valentín, querido, ¿Qué esperas de mí? —me agarró de la cintura.

—Mil y un poses en la cama —sonreí extendiendo mis brazos al aire.

—Suena tentador—comenzó a meter sus manos por debajo de mi polo.

— ¿Comenzamos?—envolví mis brazos alrededor de su cuello.

—Con mucho gusto —se acercó a mí y me besó.

Y fue así como ambos dimos rienda suelta a nuestras pasiones, besándonos, amándonos, envolviéndonos en las sábanas de la cama mientras intentábamos hacer las mil y un posiciones. Toda la noche nos la pasamos juntos, compenetrados en la cama, el uno al otro, con los fuegos artificiales, las danzas, los gritos de amor y muchas cosas más que se escuchaban de la gran fiesta de san Valentín.

Y debo admitir que este san Valentín fue lo mejor que me haya podido suceder. Además debo de agradecer a mi hermano en cierta forma; pero eso tendrá que esperar, porque dudo que después de esta noche pueda moverme hasta dentro de una semana.

.

* * *

><p>~~Fin~~<p>

* * *

><p><strong>(•-•)**

**¿Y bien? ¿Qué tal este fic tan crack y ternurita? Ok no, pero, dígannos si no que estas chicas hicieron un gran trabajo.**

**Ahora bien, muchas gracias por leer, comentar y seguir. Además, se planea hacer un pequeño epílogo por lo que, este fic, no ha terminado por completo ¡Espérenlo!**

**Siguen invitadas e invitados a unirse al grupo ;)**

_25/02/2014_


End file.
